No dia em que Shina matou Seiya
by Herzkristall
Summary: Esta fic não é recomendada para Seiya lovers se vc for um, não leia esta fic, hein? contém ainda um casal incomum: Shina x Aldebaran , quis fazer um casal diferente, só não sei se deu certo. Esta fic conta como Shina matou Seiya e seus desdobramentos.


No dia em que Shina matou Seiya

Aviso: Esta fic não é para os Seiya lovers, vc já foi avisado, certo?

Era um dia bastante tranqüilo, o sol aparecia soberano no céu, os passarinhos gorjeavam alegremente, enquanto que os bezerrinhos mamavam nas tetas da mamãe vaca.

Na Grécia, Shina acordou sorrindo. Porém, não se tratava de um sorriso comum. O sorriso da amazona era tétrico, inspirava medo, por outro lado, mesmo sem palavras, emanava-se de seus lábios um ar de libertação.

Shina se encontra presa há anos por um amor não correspondido por Seiya. A indiferença de Seiya perante seu amor a dilacera por dentro. Pouco a pouco, Shina consome-se pela chama da loucura.

Através de um sonho, Shina encontra a chave para sua libertação: matar Seiya. Voltemos um pouco no tempo, mais precisamente, para a madrugada desse mesmo dia, e descubramos o teor dos sonhos da amazona de prata.

Nesse sonho, Shina percorria um campo florido, sendo que, no meio deste, havia uma árvore tão alta, que se não podia determinar a olho nu sua altura, e no topo desta, bem no alto, dentro de um ninho, havia um bauzinho roxo.

Shina tentou um "Venha Cobra" para poupar o esforço de subir tão imensa árvore, no entanto, não logrou sucesso. Então, uma voz pesada e sombria ecoou:

"Shina, você precisa escalar a árvore para que descubra o caminho de sua liberdade".

"Espera, quem é você"? – Shina perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Assim, ela decidiu subir até o topo, não medindo esforços, determinada, como é, para consegui-lo. Como já foi dito, a árvore era tão alta, que demorou cerca de um dia para chegar até o fim.

Chegando lá, Shina se deparou com o bauzinho roxo, abrindo-o logo. Dentro havia um vidrinho verde-escuro. A amazona chacoalhou o vidrinho e percebeu que se tratava de um líquido. Shina abriu-o e sentiu o cheirinho gostoso do líquido. Quando Shina ia ingeri-lo, a voz voltou:

"Pára, páááára! Como é que você vai beber um líquido do qual não sabe a procedência? Esse vidrinho que está em suas mãos, Shina, contém um veneno tão poderoso, que é temido até pelos Deuses, que, apesar da imortalidade, podem deixar de sê-lo, e quanto aos mortais, mata mesmo, nem um Deus dá jeito"!

"Mas que veneno potente! Quer dizer então que..."

"Isso mesmo, esse veneno é tão poderoso que pode matar qualquer mortal, inclusive o Seiya..."

"Não, isso nunca! Eu amo o Seiya... Apesar de ele não ligar a mínima pra mim. Buáááá!"

A partir daí, a voz iniciou uma longa explanação para Shina, dizendo que esta estava sendo vítima de uma terrível maldição, AMAR SEIYA! E que para livrar-se desse feitiço nefasto, ela tinha que aniquilar Seiya.

Shina parecia confusa no início, mas no fim, parecia convencida de que era aquilo mesmo. Ela havia optado amá-lo, porque não conseguira matá-lo. Logrando matá-lo, não precisa mais amá-lo.

Shina saiu para arejar um pouco as idéias. O fato é que ela ainda não estava 150 certa de matar Seiya. Ao passar pela casa de Touro, Aldebaran, sempre amigo para todas as horas, perguntou o que a afligia. Shina, claro, não disse, nunca tivera grandes intimidades com o cavaleiro de Touro, Aldebaran, porém, não desistiu, e colocou uma linda flor no cabelo de Shina, que achou muito legal e agradeceu.

Notou que Aldebaran a fitava com olhos tão ternos, tão cheios de carinho, que sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, a pulsação ficar a mil, seu corpo se tremia todo. Logo chegou Mu de Áries, e ela resolveu se retirar.

Shina sabia que os dois eram muito amigos, mas, mesmo assim, ela sentiu ciúmes em relação a Mú, ah, como Mú, tinha sorte, de ter um amigo para contar a qualquer hora, alguém que te console e te apóie nas horas tristes, e ria com você nos momentos felizes...

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos da amazona. Não desejava mais pensar em nada. Estava cansada de ver sua vida passando, sem nenhum acontecimento novo, impactante, capaz de fazer uma reviravolta em sua vida. Temia dormir e ter aquele sonho novamente. No final, nem o teve, pois estava esgotada psicologicamente.

Pois não é que o destino vem, volta e gira, nos deixando confusos, porém resolvendo impasses no fim? Shina nem percebera, mas a solução estava a sua frente, no outro dia.

Ela tomou um susto ao ver Aldebaran em seu quarto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?????"

"Calma, Shina, eu vim aqui fazer companhia e aproveitei e trouxe algumas frutas pra você"

"É muita gentileza sua, mas não precisa ser minha babá, ok? Eu sei cuidar de mim sozinha."

"Será mesmo? Não parece. Reparei bem o seu estado ontem. Parece que hoje você não melhorou muito".

Shina ficou corada ante a observação de Aldebaran. Pois não é que o cavaleiro de Touro possuía um arguto senso de captar o sentimento alheio? Ela se sentiu nuazinha, parecia que não tinha nada a esconder de Aldebaran. Então contou-lhe sobre seu sonho, abriu seu coração, Aldebaran ouvia a tudo atenciosamente.

No final do relato, Aldebaran abraçou Shina, que nunca sentira na vida um abraço tão quente, nunca se sentira tão protegida nos braços de alguém. Por sua vez, Aldebaran deu um largo sorriso.

Pelo gosto de Shina, aquele aconchegante abraço duraria toda a eternidade, só que Aldebaran a convidou para passear, convite que ela logo aceitou. Foram horas muito agradáveis ao lado do cavaleiro de Touro; ele era muito expansivo e engraçado, contava "causos" da terra dele. Shina gostou e falou que algum dia gostaria de visitar o Brasil.

Os dois estavam caminhando pela praia quando Shina parou de repente e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos do Aldebaran; este correspondeu, fitando-a cheio de amor para dar. Shina entregou-se a explosão de sentimentos na hora e tirou sua máscara.

"Que está fazendo, Shina, tirando sua máscara?"

Shina prosseguiu, fechando seus olhos e se aproximando do rosto dele. Os dois trocaram um beijo, mas não qualquer beijo, era um beijo além de ardente, continha um amor puro e sem interesses.

A cena era uma pintura só: o sol e se pondo e um lindo casal se beijando carinhosamente.

Depois disso, Aldebaran acompanhou Shina até sua casa e trocaram outro beijo. Aldebaran seguiu até sua casa feliz, e Shina concluiu que encontrara o verdadeiro amor com Aldebaran, que ele era o homem de sua vida.

Aldebaran era um homem sensível, quente, carinhoso, atencioso, sabe ouvir, romântico, muito além de amigo, também tinha seu lado sensual, muito brincalhão, boa companhia para todas as horas, e o melhor de tudo, que correspondia intensamente a seu amor.

Foi aí que ela decidiu acabar com Seiya de uma vez por todas, ouvindo seu sonho. Detalhe que Aldebaran foi o primeiro homem a fazer com que ela esquecesse do Seiya por um tempão! Logo ela que era maníaca pelo Pégaso...

Assuntando pela vila, Shina se informou de que Seiya logo estaria no Santuário, logo, tudo convergindo para o sucesso de seu plano. Como sabia que era impossível vencê-lo no combate corpo a corpo, ia no vidrinho mesmo. Ela preparou um delicioso bolo de chocolate para o Seiya. Quando Seiya chegou, a primeira pessoa que ele encontrou foi ela.

"Oi Shina, tudo blz?"

"Olá, Seiya, tá tudo tranqüilo aqui no Santuário, nem precisava você vir, mas, já que veio, não perca sua viagem, venha até minha casa provar do meu delicioso bolo de chocolate".

"Hhhmmm, não sabia dos seus dotes culinários, Shina, o convite que tem comida no meio é irrecusável".

Seiya nem sonhava que estava caminhando para o fim. Os dois conversavam sobre as velhas novidades, as fofocas do momento, Seiya era comilão, comeu o bolo inteiro sem deixar vestígio deste.

Seiya soltou um longo arroto e sentiu-se mal. Pensava que tinha comido demais, e na verdade, tinha mesmo. Começou a agonia de Seiya. O cavaleiro de Pégaso sentia fortes dores abdominais e pediu para evacuar. Shina mostrou-lhe o banheiro, onde ele defecou até a última de suas forças.

Enquanto isso, Aldebaran colhia flores lindas para dar a sua namorada. Ao chegar encontrou Seiya deitado na cama de Shina enfermo. Logo, ele se lembrou que Shina tinha contado sobre um sombrio sonho que havia tido, uma misteriosa voz mandando-a matar Seiya.

"Shina, não estrague sua linda vida acabando com Seiya, você não merece isso, dê logo o antídoto pro Seiya, pelo amor de Athena!"

"Meu Debinha, a gente já conversou sobre isso antes, quando te falei sobre meu sonho, nem os Deuses podem dar jeito, o destino de Seiya já está traçado, e eu não vou ser castigada, pelo contrário, há tempos que os Deuses querem dar um jeito no Seiya, e esse é o caminho para minha libertação, aguarde e confira, fique calmo, meu amor, que nada de mau vai acontecer contra nós, temos os Deuses do nosso lado".

"Eu sei, mas apesar de tudo, o Seiya é meu amigo!"

"O Seiya é amigo-da-onça. Que amigo é esse que nem ligou pra ti quando você morreu na Saga de Hades, hein?"

"Mas você também não ligou".

"Mas eu não era sua amiga, como o Seiya se diz ser. Pó, Debinha, você esteve sempre do meu lado, vai me trair agora?"

"Vou não, meu amor. Vou estar sempre do teu lado, aconteça o que acontecer"

Aldebaran deu um beijo sensual em Shina, que a fez tremer. O tipo de beijo que faz a gente se esquecer do que está a nossa volta. Só existia o "Debinha" e ela em todo o universo.

A noite veio e Seiya morreu. Athena sentiu o cosmo de Seiya desaparecer e gritou pelo nome dele.

No Olimpo, houve festa geral. Zeus, Apollo, entre outros Deuses tomavam litros de champagne e apareceram diante de Athena, que só agora sabia da história. Ela chorou muito diante da morte de seu cavaleiro favorito, não suportou a ausência dele e se matou, enfiando uma adaga no peito.

Não quis punir Shina, porque sabia que ela era apenas o instrumento usado pelos Deuses para conseguir seu intento.

Seiya finalmente agora descansava em paz ao lado de sua Deusa e podia curti-la por toda a eternidade. No fundo, ficou agradecido por Shina tê-lo salvo daquela existência sangrenta e amaldiçoada. Dos Elísios, Athena e Seiya abençoaram o casal Shina e Aldebaran.

FIM


End file.
